


Be Prepared

by bettername2come



Series: Long Distance Phone Calls to Central City [14]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crisis on Earth-X, Crossover, Gen, Prequel, spoilers for promos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 08:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12813645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettername2come/pseuds/bettername2come
Summary: The West-Allen wedding is coming up. And Cisco is going to do everything in his power to make sure that it actually happens.Or, "How Every Single Wedding Guest Came Ready to Do Battle."





	Be Prepared

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts that ran through my head when Oliver jumped out with a collapsible bow in his freaking tuxedo in that trailer.

Cisco’s name lit up the screen of Oliver’s phone. Oliver sighed. Just once he wished the younger hero would call him with good news.

“Please don’t tell me the wedding is off again,” Oliver said by way of greeting.

“Bite your tongue! No, no, Barry and Iris are getting their day in the sun, no matter what it takes, and, as best man, it is my job to make that happen.”

“So what are you calling me for?”

“If this wedding is going to go off without a hitch, I need all their heroes to bring their A-game. And their weapons. Lots of weapons. And their suits, and I don’t mean tuxedos.”

“Why? Did you vibe something?”

Cisco scoffed. “I don’t need to vibe something to know that putting a couple dozen superheroes in a room together is bound to make us a target for any number of supervillains out there, especially ones from the future, which means I have another call to make when we’re done here.”

“Cisco, you do realize I’m still suspected of being the Green Arrow?”

“What, and that suspicion is going to go away if the Green Arrow _isn’t_ seen in Central City the weekend you’re here for Barry’s wedding? If it didn’t go away the first two times you were exonerated, it won’t happen now.”

“I can’t just walk into the church with a recurve bow. I know people tend to look the other way when they see weird stuff in Central City, but I think that one’ll get their attention.”

“Way ahead of you, man,” Cisco said.

Before Oliver could ask what he meant, a small blue breach opened up and a green box appeared on the console of the lair.

“What is this?” Oliver asked as he opened the box.

“Collapsible bow. Collapses down to about six inches. Easily concealed in a coat pocket with fletchettes.”

“This is crazy.”

“Yeah, well so are our enemies. So will you bring it?”

Oliver sighed. It wasn’t the craziest idea he’d heard. “All right, fine, I’ll bring it.”

“Thank you! Oh, and practice your magic!”

“What?”

“We need to be prepared from all types of enemies – alien, human, meta, magical. Our magical resources are limited, which means you and Amaya need to be ready to go.”

“I can barely counter dark magic, Cisco.”

“Exactly. Which is why you need to practice, in case a time-traveling Damien Darhk follows the Legends here.”

“You’re not going to let this go, are you?”

“One good day, that’s all I ask.”

Oliver sighed again. “Fine. I will have the bow and magic standing by.”

“Great. And pass the message on to the rest of the team, not that Felicity would go anywhere without her tablet anyway.”

“So you’re not going to try to claim you're just as a good a hacker as she is?”

Cisco scoffed. “Please. If anything goes wrong, I’m gonna need these hands free to breach everyone the hell out of there or blast at bad guys.

“So, you’re really gonna fight this time?”

“Yes, I’m really gonna fight this time. Don’t act like you haven’t seen the YouTube videos.”

*

Sara was standing on the bridge of _The Waverider_ trying to determine the team’s next mission when Gideon interrupted her train of thought.

“Captain, we’re receiving a transmission from November 2017 at STAR Labs. Would you like to receive it?”

“Yes, Gideon, patch it through.”

Suddenly, Cisco’s face filled the video monitor. He laughed. “Great, it worked. Do you know how hard it is to make contact with _The Waverider_?”

“Well, no one said time travel was easy,” Sara replied. “What’s wrong, Cisco?”

“Nothing that I know of,” Cisco said. “I was actually calling to see if you could check up on that for me. I need to make sure there’s no catastrophes scheduled for November 26, 2017.”

Sara rolled her eyes. “That is a complete abuse of Gideon’s power. She’s a highly powered computer system, not a glorified weather predictor. The wedding is going to be just fine.”

“I’m sorry, does the marriage of one of Earth’s mightiest heroes not sound like something evil time travelers would be interested in?”

“Eobard’s dead, Cisco.”

“Sure, _now_. But that hasn’t stopped him from screwing up our lives before. And he’s not the only supervillain who might set his sights on Iris and Barry’s special day, so do me a favor and just run the date, would you?”

Sara sighed. “Gideon, check the date.”

“According to my records, there are no major disasters in Central City on November 26 and historical records show that Barry Allen and Iris West were married on that day. Is there anything else you’d like to know, Mr. Ramon?”

“Actually – “

“No, Gideon, he won’t need to know anything else,” Sara said, cutting him off.

“Fine, fine. Hoard the knowledge of the future on a computer that Barry created. Will create. Whatever.”

“I will. The timeline must be preserved.” Did she sound like Rip? Oh, God, she sounded like Rip. Next thing you knew, she’d be speaking with an English accent. “I’ll see you in a few days, Cisco.”

“Wait, there’s one more thing.”

“What?”

“Come to the wedding completely prepared for a fight.”

“I’m always prepared for a fight.”

“I know, just, as much as it pains me to say this, make sure Mick brings the heat gun.”

“He always has the heat gun. Ray will have the Atom suit and everybody else will have their powers on standby. If anybody tries to screw up their wedding, they’ll have to go through us.”

“Wow,” Cisco said. “Ya’ll are really like a psychotic band of Boy Scouts, aren’t you?”

“Says the guy who just made a call through time to make sure his friends’ wedding went off without a hitch.”

“Fair enough. See you at the wedding.”

*

Kara was doing research on a story at home when the blue swirling vortex appeared in her living room. She jumped up, readying herself for a fight before she remembered just who would be opening a blue wormhole in her living room. Sure enough, a moment later Cisco jumped out of the breach.

“Cisco!” she said, reaching out to hug her fellow hero. “It’s so good to see you. Wait, am I late? I thought the wedding wasn’t until this weekend. Is time moving differently between earths because Winn watched _The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe_ again and we’ve been having this debate – “

“No, you’re not late, everything is fine and your interdimensional extrapolator should be working to get you here when you need to, I just had one teeny question – who’s your plus one?”

“What?”

“It’s the happiest day of their lives, so of course, something is going to go horribly wrong because _we can’t have nice things_! So I was just wondering if you were bringing Mon-El, because honestly, we’re a little lacking in the alien invulnerability power arena and he’d make a good resource.”

“I – we’re not – Mon-El,” she stuttered. Kara took a deep breath. “Mon-El left earth for a while and he just got back got back from the future with _his wife_ , so no, I will not be bringing him to the wedding.”

“Ouch. I’m sorry.”

Kara waved him off. “Not your fault, I get it. I mean, I didn’t tell you guys when Mon-El left, so it’s not like you could know, and you really couldn’t have predicted that time travel would be screwing up my love life.”

“Actually, that’s pretty normal for our team.”

“Oh, good, well maybe you can help me figure out how to deal with it,” Kara said. “Anyway, I’m bringing Alex because she’s starting to think I made you guys up. And she just broke up with her girlfriend and I think the trip could be good for getting her mind off things.”

“You think _a wedding_ would help her get her mind off of her breakup?”

“I shoot lasers from my eyes, Cisco, do you really want to question how I help my sister?”

Cisco backed up a step. “Why is every woman I know scary? Okay, look, I’m just trying to make sure Barry and Iris’s wedding goes off without a hitch, and you know every time our worlds communicate some kind of huge disaster happens – “

“Barry’s first visit wasn’t a _huge_ disaster – “

“ – and I am just trying to make sure we’re prepared for whatever happens and we’ve already invited a scary black ops secret agent woman to the wedding and Barry’s never even met your sister, so maybe it would be better if brought, say, J’onn, to the wedding.”

“Cisco.”

“What? This could be good for him. He can learn more about our earth, compare differences, chat with Lyla about how to prevent potential alien invasions.”

“Cisco, it’s my invitation, it says plus one and I’m bringing my sister, who’s more than capable of kicking alien ass if it’s a requirement. If you would like J’onn to come, you’re going to have to send another invitation.”

Cisco sighed. “I don’t think that’s going to work. The venue’s packed to capacity as is.”

“Well, good, because I’d feel better knowing J’onn’s looking out for my earth while I’m gone. Everything’s going to be fine.”

“Yeah, sure, nothing in our lives is ever fine, but let’s go with that.”

“I will bring the suit and have Alex bring her tactical gear if it makes you feel any better.”

“It does, actually,” Cisco replied. “Okay, I’ll see you Saturday.” And with that, he threw open another breach and crossed back to his world.

*

When the big day came and Iris and Barry’s wedding was literally interrupted by invaders from another world, the first thought to cross Oliver, Sara and Kara’s minds was _Crap. He was right._


End file.
